Don't Hug Me, I Just Played A Game
by vikumiru
Summary: Is Slenderman waiting for you in the woods? Is there a dead idol in your shower? The Investigation Team plays some games that are guaranteed to give them nightmares in broad daylight.
1. Chapter 1: Slenderman's Watching Me

A/N: Hey guys, so most of you caught a typo I did in my first fanfic. To be fair, I was in a bit of a rush to publish it so I didn't re-read. If you know how to rewrite a fanfic but without the need to delete it, tell me. Thanks. (Also, don't keep reminding me of the typo. I got it. Please. Don't. I love you guys, but I will cut your balls off if you keep reminding me. I WILL.)

Story of how I thought about this story: I was watching Dangan Ronpa and well, I needed to bathe afterwards. Then I found out my bathroom door was **misaligned** so I had to **lift it and then push it. **And before I stepped in I thought 'Could there be an 11037 and Maizono in the shower, waiting for me?' (I get freaked out after watching playthroughs sometimes) Thus, the story was born.

Disclaimer: Really? Me no own Persona.

Note: Use your IMAGINATION~!

"Oh look a forest that's scary." Souji scoffed. Yosuke had dared Souji to play Slender Man in the dark, under the bed sheets and without his precious girlfriend. Clearly, Souji's godlike courage had prevented him from getting frightened. Or so he thought.

"Pick up all the notes. Pssh, I seen scarier." A shiver ran down his back at the memory of Shadow Kanji. Souji controlled his character everywhere, not caring on where he went. He yawned and got bored as he took the third note. Souji moved the flashlight around and the screen started to get fuzzy, similarly to the Midnight Channel but this fuzzy screen scared Souji more.

Curious, he walked slowly forward and a white man in a tuxedo appeared out of nowhere from the darkness. He had no expression and face but his sheer presence terrified Souji. "HOLY IZANAGI CRAP BALLS!" Souji shrieked and swiftly shut his laptop off. After recovering from the jumpscare, Souji turned the computer back on and continued playing.

The silver-haired leader found a note that would clear all the color off his face. "Behind… you…" Souji hesitantly turned around and the light flashed on the white face fully in front of him. "HOLY SHIT! NEIN! NEIN!" Souji screamed and shut the laptop down, swearing to never open Slender again.

With tears and stained pants, Souji wrapped himself in the covers and rocked himself to sleep while staring at the laptop in disgust and horror.

* * *

"Big Bro, get out of your room! It's time for breakfast!" Nanako called from downstairs. Souji's eyes shot open and seeing the cursed computer, he cried.

"No! Slenderman's going to get me! He's watching me!" Souji whined and continued to rock himself. He crawled to the edge of his futon and slid his drawer door open, taking out his trusty golf club. "Baby steps, Seta. Baby steps…" Souji tiptoed his way out and gingerly used his right foot to turn the doorknob.

He slowly walked downstairs and seeing a shadow approach him, he swung the golf club as he jumped. "Aah!" Nanako cried, seeing her cousin in front of her with black rings under his eyes, messed up clothes and a golf club ready to break her skull.

"N-Nanako… I… um…" Souji stood back upright from his attack position and sheepishly scratched his head. Finding no words to explain the situation, he suggested the two eat their breakfast and forget what happened.

The paranoid teen held his golf club in one hand and with the other, he feed himself. The door bell rang and he sprung out of his seat and slowly walked towards the door. With his foot again, Souji slid the door open and pounced at the person in front. "DIE SLENDER MAN! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He declared and whacked the slender person in front of him on the head.

"Ouch! Senpai!" Naoto nursed the bump Souji had caused, reaching for her thrown off cap. "I'm slender but I'm lacking the parts to be called a man." She got back up and kissed her dazed boyfriend's cheek. Naoto walked herself into the house, leaving Souji outside, holding his weapon and twitching his eye.

* * *

Souji could not stop. The horror of Slenderman was too great. Every night he would try and get all the eight notes but would always end up crying in pain and dirtying his pajama pants. Every day his paranoia grew worse and after a week, Souji refused to leave the Dojima Residence for more than a minute.

What didn't help him was Yosuke's 'guy's night' into the woods where they shall camp for a night.

"NO. NEVER!" Souji hissed like an angry cat as he ran up the stairs after Yosuke's preposition to go for a campout. Kanji and Yosuke followed their friend to find him locked in his room.

"Come on Souji! It's gonna be guy's night! Camping in the woods, collecting wood, telling ghost stories; it'll be fun!" Yosuke tried convincing his best friend but to no avail. "Kanji, mind punching the door open?"

Kanji nodded and punched through the door. "OH GOD! SLENDERMAN HAS MUSCLES! WHY!?" The two heard their leader cry and scream. Kanji felt around the door's surface, searching for the knob. He found it and with a twist, opened the door. "No! No! Please Kanji! Don't feed me to Slenderman!" Souji pleaded, hugging his golf club for dear life.

Yosuke dragged a crying Souji out and pushed him into the bathroom. Kanji found a sports bag and filled it with Souji's clothes and camping supplies. "So… Kanji, since you're… you know… Can you grab Souji outta the bathroom?" The headphones wearing teen asked, earning a mean glare from Kanji.

"Oi! You still think I'm gay!? Why don't **you** get your ass in there!?" The delinquent grabbed Yosuke by the collar and lifted him up to meet eyes. The two ended up blindfolding themselves and feeling for their paranoid leader. They had to dress him and decided to never speak of the event. EVER.

* * *

Souji was thrown to the back of Yosuke's car and was forced to camp out away from his sanctuary. They drove out into the forest, miles away from any exits. Most of the afternoon was used to set up camp and the tent. "Dude, mind helping with the tent?" Yosuke asked the silverette, who felt naked without his cell phone or weapons. He began shaking his head like how his legs were shaking in fear. "Hey, come on. Talk with words." Souji gave no reply but a grim face.

Night fell and the boys had set up their tent and sleeping bags. "Guys," Kanji called, grabbing the attention of the others, "should we go out to grab some firewood?" Yosuke agreed and dove into the tent. Souji, on the other hand, grew pale.

"Uhh… I-In the woods? A-All by o-o-ourselves?" Souji stuttered and began to lose balance. Yosuke stepped out of their fairly large tent with three flashlights.

"No shit, partner. Come on, you're the bravest guy I know!" The brunette handed Souji a grey flash light and walked to the southern side of the forest. "You take west and Kanji will take the northern side! Come back once you find like eight pieces of more!"

Kanji and Yosuke took off and Souji grudgingly walked from the home base.

He turned on the flashlight and waved it around. "Just a tree… Tree… Tree…" Souji mumbled, bending down and taking a branch. He heard a _crack_ and immediately shot back up. He waved the flashlight around, searching for the source.

The scared silverette continued to search for wood and whenever he took a branch, he would hear a _crack_ and someone swiftly running. Souji's flashlight began to blink after he found a fourth branch and he finally lost it. "Huh!? Hey, why aren't you working? Come on!" The sound returned and the flashlight finally died. "No! No!" He smacked the flashlight's side continuously.

Souji dropped the branches and flashlight, running back to the campsite after feeling a presence close by. The same feeling as the one he has when Slenderman's close. "I-I… I'm outta here!" Souji made a run for it and once he got to the tent, he dove into the tent and huddled his sleeping bag. "He's after me… He's waiting…" He began to rock himself once more and roll around in the tent.

Yosuke and Kanji had to sleep in the car due to Souji's constant screams into the night. "Do you think he'll get over Slenderman?" Kanji asked. Yosuke regretfully shook his head.

"No chance. He's scared to death."

* * *

A/N: Whaddya think? Like it? Review, favorite and follow. If you got a game and character in mind for the next chapter, review or PM me! But I beg of you, just explain to me why you would get paranoid playing it, I don't wanna get scared like what happened after watching too much indie game playthroughs. THANKS! BYEEE!

(I already got Ace Attorney and Dangan Ronpa in mind. Why Ace Attorney? You try playing Case 1-1 after drinking coffee in the night!)


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Kill the Crossdresser!

A/N: Here's some more 'Don't Hug Me I Just Played a Game' YAY! (BTW, there's a poll in my bio so you can vote what story you guys want in I Just Played a Game.)

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Persona 4 and Dangan Ronpa? It's a no right? Good.

* * *

"Naoto-kun, wait up!" Yosuke waved to the detective who was standing by the shoe lockers. He ran down the stairs and caught up with Naoto. "You're pretty okay with game companies making detective-ish investigations in games dumb and totally unrealistic?"

"Yosuke-senpai," she shut her shoe locker and glared at him seriously, "You're not Senpai and you can't manipulate me to wear cat ea- I mean - play stupid games and you think I don't play investigating games, don't you?" Yosuke shyly nodded. Naoto slipped on her shoes and with a satisfied grin, she began to walk out Yasogami.

"H-Hey, wait! Mind doing me a favor?" Yosuke ran out and again caught up with her. He took out a white PSVita with a translucent orange skin and handed it to Naoto. "I got a game here called Dangan Ronpa and well, I was thinking you could try it out for me… Please?" Naoto took the console and nodded, turning her heel and walked home.

* * *

It was safe to say Naoto was addicted to Dangan Ronpa. In every free second she could get, she would jump onto her bed, tap on the Dangan Ronpa icon and would try and get through the swarm of dialogues and by the end of the week she managed to finish Chapter 1. "Best. Game. Ever." Naoto declared. She was hiding under her blanket with the lights of her bedroom turned off.

She promised herself she wouldn't become an obsessed fan who would lurk in Tumblr for his or her favorite pairing or series but hey, Naoto's only human. Her bookmarks became eighty percent Dangan Ronpa: Playthroughs, videos, tumblr pages and Naegiri from any website.

But Chapter 2 decided to screw up Naoto's happiness with Dangan Ronpa.

"No… Oh god, why!?" The bluenette distanced herself from the console, lying on the end of her bed. On screen had the shot of the hanging corpse of Chihiro Fujisaki and even if it was some game that could be easily deleted, it was heartbreaking to see an innocent character go. Naoto refused to continue and pressed the home button , putting the game on pause. She searched for 'Dangan Ronpa Reloaded Walkthrough' on her laptop and scanned for her usual one.

"You have got to be kidding me… Fujisaki's a crossdresser and was murdered by Oowada!?" Naoto stared in a mix of horror and annoyance. She tapped on the power button near the edge of the screen. "It's just a s-stupid game… Nothing to it…" The detective crept slowly to the PSVita and returned to the game.

* * *

The door bell rang, Naoto peeked out of her fort of pillows with a gun in hand. She was terrified of the idea that one of the Investigation Team members grabbing a knife or hammer and killing her and so, in a weak attempt to protect herself, she built a pillow wall and acted as though the Pocky in her dresser was rations. She even prepared several diary entries and a will just in case.

"HOLY CRAP BISCUITS!" The paranoid detective screamed when her phone started to light up and ring, accidently throwing her gun over her shoulder. She timidly took it and saw Souji calling. "H-Hey Senpai… W-What's wrong?" Naoto stuttered and pushed the PSVita (which was next to her for 'strategies' if someone tries to murder her 'to graduate' ) down the space between her bed and headboard.

"_Open the door, babe. I'm outside and I got a present for you._" Souji replied and ended the call. Naoto dropped her phone and scrambled out of the fort, breaking it apart in the process. She ran down the stairs and undid her three locks. Souji pushed the door open and invited himself in. "Happy first year anniversary, Naoto!" He pushed a large box covered in blue wrapping paper and with huge taped-on red bow slapped on the top.

"Is it a painting of you naked on top of a tiger skin rug? This isn't that heavy for such a large box." Naoto asked, setting the box aside.

"That was my original plan but I went to Akihabara the other day and well, I thought this was cute and would keep you company when I'm not around…" He took out scissors from her kitchen drawers and twirled it around. Naoto jumped back and tripped on her coffee table.

"AH! Don't kill me, I love you!" Naoto cried, lying on her side next to the table. Souji laughed and took off the bow.

"Kill you? Naoto, if I kill you, I should just cut my balls off." Souji joked and sliced the box open. Naoto embarrassedly stood up and kissed Souji on the cheek.

"So what did you get-!?" Naoto's heart stopped, in a bad way. In the box was a stuffed doll replica of Monobear. Souji picked it up and pressed its creepy outie. It started laughing 'Upupu~'. Naoto awkwardly took it from Souji's hands.

"Do you like it? Also, if you pressed its red eye thing," Souji pressed the red eye and it lit up, "it serves as a nightlight. It's fluffy and soft so you can cuddle with it anytime but I know you prefer me over this." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave a kiss on her forehead.

Naoto softly mumbled, "I rather sleep next to a rabid wolf than this…" She turned off the light and forced a smile, not wanting to disappoint Souji after his Slenderman paranoia, "Umm… Your present is uh… upstairs, in my bedroom." Naoto dropped the Monobear replica in the box and lead Souji upstairs.

"Again? Well, I'm not complaining." The silverette grinned and followed his girlfriend up.

* * *

After a week, Naoto had finished Dangan Ronpa and her fear of being killed increased. What didn't help was Kanji's call.

"Uh… So you want me to come by your house to see something? S-Sure…" Naoto ended the call with Kanji. She slipped in her gun into her jacket pocket. She walked out the door and made her way to the Central Shopping District. _'H-He's not Oowada, Kanji won't smash my skull into pieces…' _Naoto entered Tatsumi Textiles and went up to Kanji's room.

"H-Hey, um… What the-!?" The detective froze in shock at the sight of Kanji lifting dumbbells in front of pictures of Naoto on his wall. And no, she wasn't blushing.

"N-Naoto, I didn't know you'll be here this fast!" Kanji tried to explain but with the dumbbell in hand, Naoto's mind started stirring up thoughts of why Kanji invited her.

'_He's going to kill me with that. He will! Get out of here Shirogane!' _Naoto made a run for it and ran towards Marukyu. Inside she saw Rise with a large knife in hand, raising it up and slamming it down.

"Naoto-kun?" Rise noticed Naoto's presence and walked towards her with a red knife in hand. "Do you need something?" Naoto screamed and dashed again towards the Amagi Inn, leaving Rise confused. "You don't want any red velvet cake? I made an extra big and dense one by mistake!"

Reaching the Amagi Inn, Naoto looked around and caught a glimpse of Yukiko raising a wood hammer and smashing it into something. That 'something' had splattered everywhere, Naoto could see a bit of it on the floor. It was pinkish-red and looked sticky and squishy. She ran back to her house, thinking Yukiko's fail of a pink rice cake was smashed brain.

Naoto threw off her shoes without a care, locked her doors, shut her windows and threw the curtains closed. "They're going to kill me so they can graduate. I know they will." She curled in her blankets and tried to sleep but with the Monobear doll's red eye's light on, Naoto kept looking back at it from time to time, waiting for it to start laughing and walking.

Souji sat on the steps in front of Naoto's door. He called her countless of times and it would always go to voicemail. He got tired and pressed 3 on his keypad. "_Hello?_" Yosuke answered.

"Screw you, man. I will one day get my revenge for the Slenderman dare and you asking Naoto to play Dangan Ronpa." Souji angrily said, gritting his teeth. "You may be my best friend but you better watch your back." He ended the call without Yosuke's answer and walked back to the Dojima Household.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting… If this chapter wasn't as good as the last one but I hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite and follow! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to give me ideas for this (But just explain why it's scary, okay? I don't want any nightmares…)


End file.
